


Idle God

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, God! Yuta, Noragami AU, Shintoism, Spirit! Yuta, Young! Winwin, Yuta is a god and Winwin finds his shrine, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: Yuta is a God of Protection who hasn’t been doing much protecting. That is, until, a young Chinese boy in need of protection discovers his shrine.





	Idle God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i’ve been thinking about doing this for a while but a couple days ago i found out Yuta’s favourite anime was Noragami so it was a must  
>  Anyway i’m considering doing a part 2 so comment if I should 💆♀️💆♀️   
> Please remember that it’s platonic and enjoy this little thing!

Yuta had never been the most favoured amongst the people. Sure, he had a small following of maybe 100 villagers in the early 500’s but that was really the peak of of his popularity. Yuta knew that not every God could be worshipped by thousands and that even small gods had an important role to play. However, Yuta’s role was incredibly small, considering his last visitor was about 30 years ago, a very lost American tourist who didn’t even bother to leave a single grain of rice. How disrespectful. In all honesty, Yuta stopped considering himself to be a kami many moons ago. He had become idle, with little interest in offerings or the pride of his shrine. He had long since freed his shinki, who became irritable and bored in his service. Vines had snaked their way up the Torii that still stood proud despite the dulled, flaking paint. Thick, untamed foliage now grew where a tidy winding path once led and Yuta’s shrine had become invisible along with him. 

Digging his fingers into moss that caked the plaque that marked his shrine, Yuta let out a defeated groan. His efforts were hopeless, only leaving his nails encrusted with mud.   
“Ha, some god of protection you are,” he laughed to himself, “can’t even protect yourself from moss.” Deciding that 5 minutes of attempting to restore his shrine was enough activity for a few months, Yuta resided to leaning back against the pillars of the Torii. He would try again in a few decades, he thought. Hidden in the depths of the dense forestry, Yuta had become accustomed to the comfortable silence that enveloped him. Not even birds sang within hearing distance of Yuta’s lonesome shrine. This is why, as you can imagine, it came as quite a shock to the god of protection when he heard the nimble steps of small feet racing towards him on this particularly action packed day. Yuta uprighted himself immediately, eyes wide as he listened carefully for the whereabouts of his potential guest. 

After a few long minutes of patient waiting, eyes trained on the tall trees that stood before him, Yuta’s visitor eventually revealed himself, stumbling blindly onto the fractured stone steps.   
“Are those steps further than I remembered or is he rather small?” Yuta disputed, under his breath, as he squinted. The stairs in question were, in fact, just as close as Yuta had remembered and the boy that knelt on the stairs, clad in an oversized uniform, was really a young, very distressed, child. The young student remained there, violent sobs racking his small frame, as he continually wiped at his rosy, tear-streaked cheeks. All the while, Yuta watched in silence, not daring to frighten his visitor any further by showing himself. He clutched at his chest, fighting the urge to rush to the young boy who heaved and  
coughed dryly. Every so often he would look up from his scuffed leather shoes and survey the area, resembling a meerkat watching for threats. As the sky grew dimmer, with it, the lonesome deity grew more and more curious about the child who looked as if he would shatter with one touch. Surely he had a family waiting for him at home. What drew him to Yuta’s shrine and why wasn’t he planning on leaving any time soon? 

Eventually, the boy rose from his place on the steps, dusting off his clammy palms on his shorts. He crept towards to pillar where Yuta sat, knees hugged tightly to his chest. He focused on the mossy plaque, intrigued by the lettering hidden behind it. The student reached down for an equally moss encrusted stick and lifted it to the plaque, beginning to scrape at it.  
“Hmm, interesting technique,” Yuta breathed as he watched.   
The boy continued to dig passionately and after a while he was pulling chunks of damp morass away. Finally, he stood back and began to decipher the sign. His brow furrowed as he stuttered, reading the words aloud.   
“Y-yuta hmm god of pr-prop-protection,”The child struggled, eyes widening when he finally understood. With that, he suddenly dropped to his knees and began to wail again.   
‘This kid is seriously sensitive AND illiterate,’ sighed Yuta, thinking that he was beginning to make progress.  
With his grimy hands clutched together and his teary eyes squeezed shut, the child began to speak.   
“Oh Yuta god of protection,” he whimpered in a peculiar accent “please please please keep me safe. I’ll do anything, I swear..”   
Yuta found himself dumbfounded. A follower? After all this time? Someone that he could PROTECT?   
With that, he rose to his feet gingerly and stepped out before the young boy.

Putting on his best ‘almighty deity of all things great’ smile, Yuta spoke.   
“I am the one you called for, Yuta, god of protection, son of the sun goddess. Do you require my protection?” He smiles to himself, now that was something he never thought he’d say again.   
The boy remained frozen before him, trembling slightly. Slowly, he began to nod, still in disbelief that his desperate prayers were coming true right before him.   
“Oh..well then..” Yuta spoke hesitantly “Then I’ll need an offering. Us deities don’t just go around giving out favours for free you know.”  
The boy stood up shakily.   
“An o-offering?” he repeated.  
“Well yes.. you know, food, money, jewellery. Anything will suffice really,,” Yuta explained.   
Frantically, the boy dug his hands into his pockets and began to search for an offering worthy of a god. Eventually he procured a small card that shimmered slightly, even in the dark of the moonless night. He held the offering out nervously towards Yuta, who took it and began to analyse it.  
“Pikachu..” Yuta uttered as he read the card. It must be some new form of currency, he decided, not asking any further questions. Satisfied, Yuta tucked “Pikachu” in his sleeve and crouched down so to meet to boy’s eye level, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
“So, how can I help..uh..” Yuta eyed the small label printed on the student’s sweater, “Sicheng.” 

Comforted by Yuta’s warm eyes, Sicheng took a deep breath and began to explain.   
“I’m new and my classmates really don’t like me,” he began “they especially don’t like that I’m Chinese. They said they were going to hurt me, Yuta. You see, that’s why I came here: they were chasing me and I was really scared. I don’t want them to hurt me,” he sniffled again. Yuta nodded sympathetically, pretending to know whatever a “Chinese” was.   
“Well, there’s no need to worry anymore. I’m going to protect you now,” he reassured Sicheng as he felt his small, tense shoulders relax.   
“I’ll protect you forever,” he added, surprising himself with his endearment towards the young boy.   
Visibly relieved, Sicheng grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around the deity as if he were just a simple human.   
“Thank you, Yuta. I’m so glad I finally have a friend,” he whispered.   
When the boy finally let go Yuta stood, taking his hand.   
“Your mother will be getting worried, Sicheng,” he half-heartedly scolded, “let’s get you back home,”   
And so, after many idle centuries, Yuta made his way down the grand stone steps of his shrine and ventured into the forestry, with a real purpose.  
Even with his title as “god of protection” and the fragile boy clutching onto his hand, Yuta couldn’t help but feel that Sicheng was saving him.


End file.
